1. Field of the Art
The technology described here generally relates to computer networking, and, more specifically, to network infrastructure obfuscation using software defined host emulators, virtual machines, and software defined networking (SDN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks have become more difficult to protect as they grown in size and complexity. Businesses, governments, and other organizations have seen their computer networks expand to enable internal communication among employees' computers as well as with customers/clients, vendors and suppliers, the general public, and others outside the organizations through the Internet.
Protecting such networks from attack by hackers has become more difficult as hackers' tools have become more sophisticated and their techniques more advanced. With just one entry point, a hacker can map out a network and determine its traffic in order to plot out how to exploit it.
Many resources have gone toward protecting computer networks from external attacks by hackers, such as utilizing better user authentication, improving the robustness of firewalls, and encrypting external traffic. Protecting at the perimeter of a network makes sense because sensitive geographic areas and buildings are protected at their perimeters. Protecting a perimeter allows one to focus protection resources on a limited area, such as an entry or egress point.
More efficient network protection from hackers is sought. There is a need to protect the computer networks against advanced persistent threats and other attacks.